


Interesting Ideas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Interesting Ideas

**Title:** Interesting Ideas  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #72: Honeydukes  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville gets some interesting ideas from his mother-in-law.

  
~

Interesting Ideas

~

Molly pulled Neville into a hug. “You spoil me, dear,” she said, patting the Honeydukes box he’d handed her upon arrival at the Burrow.

Neville blushed. “It’s my pleasure. I know how you enjoy their milk chocolate truffles.”

“That I do.” She grinned. “As do you, I understand.”

He chuckled. “I’ve been known to indulge occasionally,” he admitted. “How’d you know?”

“Bill mentioned it.” Molly giggled as Neville’s blush deepened. “You can do interesting things with chocolate, you know.” She winked, leaning close. “Would you like suggestions?”

Neville never did tell Bill where he got some of his kinkier ideas.

~


End file.
